(a) Field
The technical field is related to a thin film transistor substrate and a method for manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include two panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and may include a liquid crystal layer disposed between the field generating electrodes. A voltage may be applied to at least one of the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer to control directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, for controlling transmission of incident light through the liquid crystal layer, in order to display an image. The liquid crystal display device may further include color filters for providing colors the displayed image. The liquid crystal display device may further include transistors for controlling transmission of signals in the liquid crystal display device. The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.